scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Star
Not to be confused with the Star Wars Death Star. "So....you're the one who the Gold King called the 'Scorpius Warrior'....You don't look that impressive to me! Well, if you wanna see him, you'll have to defeat me, the Death Star first! After all, I am a star pirate of his crew, and I won't go easy on you, nor would I be beaten so easily! Get ready for hell!!" ''-Death Star'' Death Star (also known as Devil Star, or Hell Star, in better terms) is a boss that appears in the game Gregory: Treasures in Space. As he states it, he is one of the Gold King's crew members that help him search for gold and other planets to conquer. Gregory fights Death Star on Planet Drearion, which is one of the boss-type planets with no stages. Physical Appearance Death Star appears to be a large, demonic orange colored star with a second-layer star body emitting random colors, a wicked black mustache, dark eyes, four horns, sharp, cragged teeth, a pink round nose, and devil-like wings. In GX Mode, Death Star has a stronger form known as Death Star GX. The differences is that of his blue color, glowing red eyes, darker random colors, and a red mustache. His elemental attacks also differ than his weaker counterpart. Development Based on some of his appearance, he can resemble the Millennium Star from the Mario series. However, according to Gregory, Death Star was actually based off a YouTuber's video villain characters named Ztarragus. Overview When Gregory first steps on Planet Drearion, Death Star does not appear until he moves to the center of the field. Once Gregory does this, Death Star begins speaking off screen. After speaking, he drops down to meet Gregory, revealing his appearance, and the battle begins. After being defeated, Death Star admits his defeat and gives Gregory the Grand Pillowstar, thus dies by exploding into black dust. Attacks Death Star will mainly shoot fireballs at Gregory and moves around the battlefield. Of course, each time a fireball crashes the ground, a heat spot will appear, meaning that Gregory cannot walk on that certain spot. Gregory will have to avoid them, since they can damage him if he touches them. Another type of attack that Death Star will do is shoot orange stars, which will follow Gregory like homing missiles. Gregory can stop the stars by jumping on the stars as they come closer to him. When Death Star's has taken some damage, he'll change the battlefield into a sluggish-like liquid floor, which can make Gregory avoiding Death Star's attacks more difficult. He also does another type of attack, which is to fire an orange beam (flames) by a devil-like symbol. If Gregory is hit by this beam, he'll take more damage than before. The only way to avoid is to keep moving. He can still do his other attacks, regardless of the battlefield change or damage he takes. After taking a lot of damage, Death Star will change the field once again into a mirror-like floor, making it more difficult for Gregory. He also does another attack, which he causes flames to rise out of the ground. The symbol it makes is similar to the symbol he uses for his beam attack. Gregory can move into the outer open areas of the symbol in order to avoid being hit by the flames. If Death Star shoots fireballs with this battlefield, the heatspots will grow, making it almost impossible for Gregory to manuever around the course. GX Mode In GX Mode, Gregory will take on Death Star's blue counterpart. The attacks differ in elements, rather than a different color of fire attacks for the blue Devil Star, but the attack pattern is the same. However, the blue counterpart will have to take more damage than the orange counterpart, and is more difficult to defeat, consisting of his attacks being faster. Devil Star GX will shoot electric balls at Gregory, which he can dodge the same way with the fireballs attack by the orange counterpart. However, as the electric balls hit the ground, they create an electric spot, meaning Gregory cannot step onto that certain spot. Another attack that the blue counterpart can do is instead of orange stars, he'll shoot blue stars. Gregory can avoid them the same way with the orange counterpart. When the blue counterpart takes some damage, he'll do the same thing as the orange counterpart does with the battlefield. The blue counterpart's beam is different in element, but fires the same way as his orange counterpart's beam. Instead of flames, it will contain electricity. Also, the symbol is also blue than orange. After taking a lot of damage, the blue star changes the battlefield again to a mirror-like floor. Death Star GX will cause electricity to rise from the ground into the pattern of his beam attack, similar again to his orange counterpart. When the blue counterpart shoots electric balls with the mirror-like ground, it spreads, instead of growing. The best way to stop the fireball (or electric balls) is by using either Ice Gregory or Water Gregory. They also would provide better skill with beating Death Star and his blue counterpart. Trivia *Based on his color, Death Star's name would be best for being either Devil Star or Hell Star (Hell Star mostly), since he heavily represents hell's color. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Gregory: Treasures in Space Category:GX Mode Bosses Category:Star Creatures Category:Pyros Category:Gold King's Loyal Subjects Category:Demons